Rouge
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: [Mes de Apreciación: Laxus Dreyar] Él mismo era sinónimo de peligro, fortaleza, valor y pasión. ¿Cómo no lo notó antes? El rojo era su color. [Para Jorge]
_**.-ROUGE-.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Originalmente, participaba en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Ya no, porque ya terminó la fecha límite *llora*._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Ahgsagdfhdf ¡Vengo tardísimo! Hace mucho que terminó el reto, pero debo tantos retos que he decidido comenzar a pagarlos uno por uno, comenzando con éste porque el LaxFla me llama a gritos xDD_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Quedó rarísimo. Posible OoC._

 _ **Drabble 1:**_ _Correspondiente a la emoción: Rebeldía._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Rojo = Peligro»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– _No admitiré débiles en Fairy Tail; cuando sea el maestro, sólo permanecerán los más fuertes en mi gremio._

Palabras terminantes. Intensas. _Peligrosas_. Palabras _rojas_ que arden en las llamas del auto-engaño; provocando un infierno que incinera su interior, sin compasión. Sin remordimientos. _Llamas_ ávidas que se propagan rápidamente; que carbonizan valores, enseñanzas y memorias. Que _amenazan_ con convertir en cenizas todo vínculo forjado con el tiempo.

 _«¿Por qué?»_

Porque aquel _fuego_ rebelde, vivaz e indomable, se niega a ser bañado con _las aguas de la verdad_. Está en su naturaleza vivir con una venda en los ojos, cegado por mentiras –de su padre y propias–. Engañado por recuerdos _distorsionados_ y deseos _pútridos_ : ser el _mejor_ –el más fuerte, el más poderoso, el más temido–, porque sólo los mejores son respetados y alabados; son la cumbre de la montaña, donde todos aspiran llegar. Eso fue lo que le enseñó su padre.

Él únicamente se impregnó de aquella absurda creencia.

 _«¿Podrías culparlo?»_

Laxus, como todo adolescente, cerró sus ojos; olvidó todo aquello en lo que de pequeño creía e intentó forjar nuevos ideales, mediante la fuerza bruta. Desafió a la autoridad; fue en contra de su abuelo y de Fairy Tail. De sus sueños de niño y de sus valores. Se rebeló contra todo, sin quitarse la venda de mentiras que le había obsequiado su padre y él aceptó complacido, sin chistar. Porque su abuelo –su héroe–, expulsó a Ivan del gremio y no lamentó su decisión.

Él fue a encarar a Makarov, cientos de veces; fue a pedir explicaciones de su repentino actuar, pero no recibió nada. Su padre, quien sólo buscaba que Fairy Tail y su hijo, el Dragon Slayer del Rayo, se convirtiesen en los _mejores_ , no hizo nada malo.

 _«Entonces, ¿por qué debía marcharse sin siquiera despedirse?»_

Fue en ese momento en que comenzó su rebeldía. Víctima de la ignorancia –desconoce las reglas, _como todo rebelde_ –, él se opuso ante la autoridad que reflejaba su abuelo y, por consiguiente, todo lo que era importante para él. Porque si Makarov fue capaz de desterrar a Ivan, su propio hijo, Laxus sería capaz de teñirse de rojo; él se convertiría en _guerra_.

Temido. Absoluto. Destructivo. Concluyente.

 _Defendería los lazos sanguíneos por sobre los afectivos._

Él, Laxus Dreyar, sería el _infierno_ ; arrasaría con todo. Se impondría ante todo aquello que, en algún momento, consideró valioso. Reformaría Fairy Tail; por fin serían el gremio que siempre tuvieron que haber sido – _el mejor_ –. Nadie se reiría de ellos. Nunca más.

Sin embargo, la rebeldía consiste en actuar con los ojos cerrados; es sinónimo de auto-engaño. Una vez que dejas caer la venda, te das cuenta que es _imposible_ ir contra las normas, contra _ellos_. Y eso, todo rebelde, lo aprende con caídas abismales.

Laxus, desgraciadamente, no fue la excepción.

-x-

 _ **Palabras:**_ _474._

 _ **Notas finales:**_ _En un comienzo, iba a centrarme en exponer mi OTP abiertamente en todos los drabbles, explicar el lazo que los une y todo eso, sin embargo, decidí cambiar todo a última hora –como siempre– y hacer esto; algo más enfocado en el personaje del mes y no en una pareja. Por otro lado, el color rojo se asocia a muchos conceptos; en este drabble, los utilizados fueron:_ _ **Peligro, fuego y guerra**_ _, que, en mi opinión, quedan a la perfección con rebeldía (?) En fin, que tengan un lindo día nwn Byebye~_


End file.
